


Loser

by AllieMac71603



Category: election - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Trump, biden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieMac71603/pseuds/AllieMac71603





	Loser

“Loser”- A Trump and Biden love story

Election day was coming up. A tense high steaks period across all America, but especially in the political arc of America. Donald trump the current president believed he had the election, and radiated confidence. Biden was nervous he wasn’t sure if Americans across the world were going to chose to vote for him.  
Trump and Biden’s political team agreed to arrange a meeting between the two of them to sort out their differences. The only issue was that neither candidate wanted to meet up. Trump was already sitting in the Oval Office and Biden was being sent in for a “campaign ad”.  
Little did either of them know their hatred would only be turned into passion.  
Upon entering the room Joe sighs. “It’s good to be back.”

“Wut” the orange man says with purses lips.

Biden whips around to his left. “N-n-not you. Why are you here, Twitter Fingers?!”

“Well, president. I’m the president. And frankly I belong in the White House. Good man. I’m a good man quite frankly.”

“Shut up man. You know you don’t belong here.”

The stared at each other aggressively. Tension filling the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. Suddenly sleepy joe Biden wasn’t so sleepy. He turned back to the door. Trying to open in. It was locked. He was stuck.

“Well at least I’m not against niggers. Quite frankly I’ve done more for them than any other president. Lincoln didn’t even like niggers.”

“I’m not a racist! And you can’t talk you like your own daughter!”

“Well frankly at least I can form a sentence! The wall was uuge, I kept out the drug dealers! North Korea loves me.”

“Putin fucker.” Biden mumbles.

“I MADE AMERICA GREAT!” Trump screams getting in Biden’s face.

Biden holds his stare. Trumps eyes soften. “If you weren’t my enemy I’d probably be dating you. Maybe when this all comes down.

“Never. I f-f-f-fucking hate you.” Biden says shrinking away.

Trump reached his orange hand out and grabbed joe by the neck. “Say it again. “

“I hate you.”

Trump then leaned forward slamming his lips onto the glorified centrist. Joe tried to fight it. But the hate only fueled the actions in the room.

Biden melted into trump. Before Trump began to unbutton Joes shirt, he pulled back and asked “you’ve never been captured have you? McCain was captured and I don’t like that. That makes you a loser. Like your son, who loved me quite frankly.”

“I buried my son 6 feet under. But tonight I want you six feet deep.”

“I want you to be radically left begging for my cock. I’ll show you why the right is right.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Biden groans as his semi had member created a tent in his pants.

“No.” Trump snaps, pushing the old man to his knees. “Stand down and stand by.” He fumbled with his pants and pushed it down. His cock flying out. The commander in chief had gone commando.

Biden stared at it in shock, drool pooling in its mouth. The orange man was not kidding when he said his manhood was large. Donald grabbed Joes head, the member sliding into his mouth.

Joe began to bob his head on his dick, slowly, as if he was nodding of into a sleep. But instead he was really lulling Trump into pure bliss.

Politics aside, trump thought Biden was beautiful. His hands twisted into the former VPs hair. Biden gagged taking the presidents full length in his mouth and then pulling it out. “Holy butt daddy you’re so big.”

Bunker boy slapped joe. “My name is Mr.President and you will refer to me as such.”

“Yes. Mr. p-p-p-President.” Joe whined.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Trump said.

Biden pulled his pants off. And prepared him self for entry. POTUS was jerking his penis. Basking in the glory of the white mans whole. Joe turned around trying to see what was taking so long. But the second he looked the president in the eye, his ass received a slap. Trumps taint, throbbed with need at the sight of red hand print.  
“Are you ready little slut.”

“Yes.” Joe whispered.

“Say it louder.”

“I n-n-n-need you.”

“You need what .”

“I NEED YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!”

And with that affirmation trump slammed into joes needy hole. Joe cried out panting loudly as trump began to thrust harder.

Donald pulled the former VP into  
His arms and. Whispered “Did Obama ever fuck tou like this?”

“Fuuuuuuuuck” Biden groans.

Within minutes they had both cum. Silky fluid covered the walls of the Oval Office. The two of them began to clothe themselves. Trump enveloped Biden in a hug and whispered “Today, frankly, we’ve made america great.”

“T-t-t-thank you Mr.President .”Joe kissed his cheek and moved to the guest room from the Oval Office, another day of fun to come tomorrow when meeting with leaders of foreign nations.


End file.
